Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method therefor and a storage medium, and more particularly to a control technique at the time of editing an electronic book and the like.
Description of the Related Art
Among recent mobile terminals (information processing apparatuses) such as smartphones and tablet terminals, some are provided with a function for reading an electronic book, which is a digitized book, an electronic book creation function and an electronic book editing function. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2011-186927 proposes an image editing apparatus for arranging selected images in selection order, image-pickup date and time order or file name order to create an electronic book.
In the case of editing an electronic book on a computer, it may happen that, for example, when image layout on a page is changed, or pages are exchanged or deleted, the total number of pages of the electronic book increases or decreases, or layout on other pages is influenced. Therefore, there is a demand for a user interface (UI) making it possible for a user to recognize changes in the whole electronic book made at the time of editing the electronic book at a glance.
However, in a mobile terminal having only a display section with a small screen size, such as a smartphone, it is difficult to display a plurality of pages of an electronic book at the same time in a state that successiveness of the plurality of pages is secured, and page display as shown in FIG. 4 is general. Therefore, if a user performs an editing operation of moving an image on a page of an electronic book to another page to change layout on the information processing apparatus, it is difficult for the user to realize changes in the whole electronic book which occur accompanying the editing operation.